


Memories of Ghosts - hiatus

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dragonrider Jon, F/M, Fix-It, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon loves Ghost, Jon loves Rhaegal, Spoilers, They did em dirty, not really but a mild attempt, season 8 episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Okay, I could deal with the first three episodes of Game of Thrones Season 8But episode 4 is where I drew the line. I have so many issues with the entire thing so I decided to do a fix it to the episode - they may seem OOC but they just came from a huge war of course they aren't going to act like themselvesI'll post my thoughts in the notes at the end of the chapter





	1. Memories of Ghosts Long Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing another story full of scenes of Jon having Dragon Eggs - that don't follow an exact timeline.

Jon sighed as he slipped from his room was the fire and candle light that were scattered across Winterfell. He heard Ghost pad alongside him, feeling guilty about letting his wolf charge into the fray with the wights. Ghost had sustained several injuries.

However, his Direwolf didn’t seem to blame Jon for what happened, nudging his master’s shoulder with his head. Jon wondered if he should let Ghost roam free in the north and beyond the wall wastelands. Yet, he quickly squashed those thoughts.

This was his Direwolf.

Even if he had to leave Ghost at Winterfell whenever he travelled south. Sansa, Bran and Arya were here in which would offer him the comfort of a pack.

Plus, Nymeria is south in the Riverlands so Jon also figured he’d rather be somewhat close to his sister.

Ghost let out a very soft huff as he nudged the back of Jon’s shoulders, forcing him forward. Stumbling, Jon managed to catch himself before he fell face first into the snow. The wolf seemed to laugh through their bond and Jon was about to snap at him before he felt something else nudge at his mind. The same thing that compelled him to leave his room.

It was powerful, a presence that didn’t want to leave his mind. Ghost shifted as if he could also sense the same thing. Jon figured that perhaps he did, considering the link between Jon and his Direwolf. That meant that it could only be one thing that was drawing Jon in.

Rhaegal.

Admittedly, he hadn’t seen the Dragon since the fight but knew that the Dragon was recovering from what happened. Jon headed off towards the presence, hoping Rhaegal was leading him towards him, with Ghost following behind, as silent as ever.

The snow was soft and crunched underfoot but Jon was used to it. Dragonstone had been uncomfortable.

It wasn’t familiar. It wasn’t home, even if it was the Ancestral seat of the Targaryens.

Too much had happened in the past day. One of the major things was Sansa and Arya being informed of Jon’s parentage from Bran and Samwell with permission by Jon. He figured that they should be some of the very first people who knew the truth.

Even if everything went to hell with Cersei, he knew that he had his sisters, brother and the North by his side. He and Daenerys even got into a bit of an argument considering that the Northern Lords still highly distrusted her and the only reason they did was because of Jon.

Jon sighed again and saw the exhale rise up into the sky. He turned his gaze upwards and knew that they should alert the Vale and the Riverlands tomorrow about what happened and what they were planning on doing. The Riverlands and Vale could help with any supplies and they needed knowledge of what was going on further south.

The Tully family was still loyal to the North through Catelyn Stark’s marriage into the Stark family. That and Sansa was the Lady of Winterfell but she pushed the main title back to Jon. Jokingly saying that he should get used to being a proper ruler. Jon hoped that the Vale and Riverlands would be loyal to the North and was suddenly reminded of Lady Mormont.

Surprisingly enough, she was found, near dead but still alive.

She was under close watch and Jon didn’t want to lose her. He had a feeling her ghost would haunt him and could her voice telling him of stupid mistakes he was making. Especially now, since he was venturing anyway from Winterfell with only his Direwolf and sword, and no one knows of where he is going.

The Valyrian Steel sword at his side hung heavy. Bran had received the sword, Dark Sister, during his visit with the prior Three-Eyed Raven and had given it to Jon juts before the battle of Winterfell again the Night King. He felt more at ease on Rhaegal with Dark Sister but right now he didn’t know how to feel.

Ghost stopped and Jon mimicked him, following Ghost’s line of sight to spot Rhaegal curled up in a ball as best he could. Jon could feel Rhaegal’s pain, from his wounds and from fighting his brother, and losing him a second time. This time once again not being able to see his deceased body.

Jon walked towards him and thankfully Ghost didn’t deem the huge Dragon a threat or a danger. The white Direwolf pressed against Rhaegal’s side as Jon lightly ran his hand down the side of Rhaegal’s neck. The Dragon made a crooning noise deep in his throat, opening one of his orange eyes to focus on Jon before closing it again and nudging Jon with his snout.

Jon was stricken with how similar Ghost and Rhaegal actually were with each other and let a smile fall upon his face.

He found himself collapsing beside Rhaegal and curled up against the warm scales. He scanned the clouds but knew Drogon was nowhere nearby as Drogon was near Winterfell to be closer to his mother. Rhaegal sniffed and turned towards Jon with a low growl.

“What?” Jon shot him a look. “Are you upset I stopped petting you?”

The Dragon said nothing but when he nudged Jon again he got his answer. He laughed and let Ghost also curl around him, the weight and warmth of the Direwolf was something that Jon had missed terribly.

“I missed you too, Ghost.”

The Direwolf huffed and then rested his head and paws on Jon’s chest. As if he was small enough to do so like he used to as a pup because Winterfell was intimidating to the almost silent wolf pup. That and Grey Wind and Shaggydog were always rougher than he ever liked. Not to mention Summer was often distracted by Bran and Nymeria could even give Grey Wind a run for his money of which was the stronger pup. Lady was always the more placid pups and she and Ghost often enjoyed each other’s company.

Jon closed his eyes. He didn’t want to sleep but recalling his family and their Direwolves made him long for a time long past.

His breathing evened out as he fell into a deep sleep. Surrounded by his Direwolf and his Dragon.

 

Once the sun rose, Jon was disturbed from his rest as he felt Rhaegal shift beside him, wings stretching out before tucking back in to his body. Jon almost yelped he fell backwards since Ghost didn’t want to let him up.

The wolf growled lowly at the Dragon but Rhaegal seemed to roll his eyes at the growl. Not taking him seriously, obviously.

Jon pushed himself up and Ghost relented, letting him stand and stretch as he took in the surroundings.

He faltered as his gaze swept the landscape of his home. While it may be Winter and the wind was still cold and bitten, the landscape was still as beautiful as ever. Now perhaps more so without the Night King as a threat, with the snow surrounding them, Jon had never felt more at ease.

Though he knew he should return home, he didn’t want to. He was alone and no one was going to be looking for him for a little while at least. As everyone is still recovering, why shouldn’t he? Jon needed to think about everything and he was going to do so.

Jon heard matching whines and turned back around to face Rhaegal and Ghost who were looking at him carefully, expecting him to rush off and leave them behind.

“You’re both injured.” Jon said to them but could see Ghost flick his alright ear in response. 

Irritated. Jon had seen that response numerous times he’d asked Ghost to hang back or not leap into every battle to protect Jon. Ghost was silent but he knew his wolf was always berating him every time it happened.

Rhaegal growled softly and then walked a few metres before turning back to Jon who only shook his head. The left wing was still badly tattered and Rhaegal may want to fly but Jon knew it was stupid and risky. He needed food and rest, and time to properly recover. Glancing at Ghost, Jon succumbed to the pressing question – demand more like – that his wolf was sending him in his mind.

“Fine. We’ll go hunting for Rhaegal.” Jon looked around and hoped Drogon wasn’t going to steal the food he and Ghost would surely catch for his younger brother.

Ghost seemed pleased by this and didn’t bother trying to remain his stubborn self.

“It will need to be quick and I have to grab a horse and a bow from Winterfell.” Thankfully it wasn’t too far and he could get their quickly and return to go on the hunt just as fast. “You can stay here, Ghost. I’ll be fine.”

His wolf made no sound and just watch Jon leave. Rhaegal roared after him but quietened when Jon reassured him that he wouldn’t be gone long at all.

 

 

It was midday and Jon was once again resting against Rhaegal’s side. They had found a better vantage point for Rhaegal and it was near enough some deer herds Ghost could hunt.

The morning had been a rush to hunt a deer for Rhaegal and Ghost to eat and that wasn’t even mentioning how Rhaegal didn’t want to eat it because he felt as though Ghost needed it more. Ghost wasn’t having any of it and eventually Rhaegal relented and ate majority of the food before giving the rest to Ghost to finish off. It worked out well.

They didn’t try to rip each other apart which is always a good thing.

Several meetings with Northern Lords had proved to be a task, but Jon had convinced them to send ravens to the Vale and Riverlands. Daenerys had caved that morning once he was back from being with Rhaegal and Ghost and reappointed him King of the North because she knew well that the allies the North had would only follow a Stark.

They didn’t need to know just yet that Jon was actually a Targaryen.

Plus if anyone argued than Sansa could point out that she and Jon shared the same amount of Stark blood so why should they listen to her more so than him? Rhaegar was considered a great Prince throughout the Seven Kingdoms, so Bran reassured him that they’d rally behind Jon long before they rally behind Daenerys.

He wasn’t sure how he actually felt about that.

Jon was musing about his parents and what he knew of their personalities. He’d had several dreams consisting of them of recent times, even before he knew of his true heritage. He confided in Bran who confirmed those dreams were more like visions and glimpses of the past. Something he couldn’t do willingly but did subconsciously every time he went to sleep thinking of his mother who he never knew.

Ghost.

The white Direwolf, the silent one of his litter. Ghost, like the ghost of his mother – Lyanna Stark – which haunted and followed him tirelessly. The white fur matching snow and the red eyes of the Weirwood Trees and blood, the same blood that both his parents were coated in as their died. Ghost, the one who refused to leave him, much like the memory and thoughts of the knowledge of who his mother was.

Rhaegal.

The green and bronze Dragon that was named after his own father who died on the Trident. Especially the Green Fork. Jon found Rhaegal shortly before he realised his Targaryen heritage and blood, bonding with the Dragon in a way that he thought impossible. The way Rhaegal watched him intently as though he truly was Rhaegar Targaryen reborn. In more ways than one.

Jon knew his father hated killing and fighting, often choosing to remain away from fights unless he had to participate in them. Much like Rhaegal who he found out from Daenerys that Rhaegal was the last to breathe fire, the last to openly attack other people despite Viserion being considered the nicest of the three. How Rhaegal lost all whims of attacking his undead brother when Viserion had almost managed to grab Jon, making Rhaegal attack him with such ferocity that no one had ever seen the green Dragon possess.

Like how Rhaegar fought to his dying breath to protect Jon so many years ago.

Rhaegal could’ve died in that fight protecting Jon, his Dragon Rider. Now the one person he was most loyal to. If the writings of the Dragons and their riders were correct. Daenerys was now someone who Rhaegal wouldn’t willingly follow unless Jon commanded him to. Even then he most likely wouldn’t.

He heard growls and heard footsteps approaching their little sanctuary.

Jon opened his eyes to see Daenerys walking towards them with Drogon watching intently from a ways off. As if sensing that perhaps Rhaegal doesn’t want him near.

“Your Grace.” Jon greeted, adjusting himself and could feel Rhaegal settle back down, his head resting beside his legs.

Ghost was as silent as ever but was happily curled up beside Jon as well. Yet his eyes remained open as he watched the Dragon Queen approach them. Tentative, clearly he didn’t fully trust her.

“I am heading south.” Daenerys said, opting to ignore formalities.

Jon paused and furrowed his brows as he turned to face her. “Today?”

“No. Tomorrow.”

“That soon?” Jon asked. “That isn’t a good idea.”

Daenerys paused and watched as Jon stood up, she seemed to falter when Rhaegal followed him with his head before laying it back down. “And why not?”

“Your army is weak. My army is weak.” Jon said. “There were heavy causalities on our side and the people need to recover from such a fight. You can’t just launch them into another without thinking it through.”

“My Dragons-“ Daenerys started but Jon shut her down.

“ _Drogon_ is fine.” Jon nodded towards Rhaegal. “Rhaegal is seriously injured and needs the rest. I’m not going to let my Dragon just up and leave.”

“Rhaegal is my son.” Daenerys said stepping forward and instantly Ghost and Rhaegal both growled out warnings. Drogon responded just as fats with a loud roar but was met by Rhaegal who pushed himself up to face his brother head on.

“So you want to risk the chance of your child becoming more injured?” Jon asked. “You want to take them back to Dragonstone? What if Cersei is planning an ambush in the waters? I can’t leave here just yet until I have been reassured of our allegiance with the Vale and Riverlands. Rhaegal will be left riderless and you saw what happened to Viserion last time that happened. He got killed!”

Jon knew he could probably be overreacting but he didn’t care. Daenerys was just about to leave without a proper army or any kind and risk both of her Dragons after she saw how easy they are to be taken down by well-placed bolts.

Jon knew of the Scorpion.

Jamie had told him about the Scorpion before Jon went back out to seek his Dragon and Direwolf. Jamie told him that those bolts didn’t do much damage to Drogon because it hit his shoulder but Bronn probably knows this now and will advise anyone who now has one to aim for the neck or the eye. The former took down Viserion and the latter took down Meraxes so many generations prior.

Silence was met after he spoke his words and he could see the anger building up behind Daenerys’ eyes.

She turned to Rhaegal. “Rhaegal, come.” She made a move towards Drogon who crouched, letting her onto his back. Jon pursed his lips as he awaited for the moment of truth.

Would Rhaegal still follow his mother despite having a Dragon Rider?

Daenerys turned to face Rhaegal who growled and then turned away from her. His scales rippling from the sunlight and Jon realised how vibrant the bronze and green scales truly were. Perhaps the bronze was more gold now but he’d never know.

“Rhaegal.” She called but he didn’t respond. “Rhaegal.” She said more insistently but still nothing came from the smaller Dragon.

Jon met her eyes as she focused them on him. “Even he knows it is pointless. We are just going to lose against Cersei if you don’t think about this.”

Daenerys scowled and then forced Drogon into flight but she called out to him just before they took off. “Fine. But I don’t like not doing anything.”

He sighed as he watched Drogon’s form become a speck in the distance and he fell back onto the ground.

Rhaegal nuzzled him again, keening and begging for attention that Jon was willing to give him. Ghost huffed again and nudged Rhaegal with one of his paws as he draped himself over Jon’s legs. The Dragon playfully growled at him.

Jon felt calm for once.

Daenerys wasn’t going to do something that was likely to destroy everything they’ve achieved thus far, and not about to kill of their remaining army and their Dragons. Cersei was expecting elephants, so Jon deemed that they’d make good food for the Dragons but only when they were ready and strong enough once again.

He turned to face the tattered wing and prayed that hopefully that day would come fast. If that was just because Jon wanted to actually ride Rhaegal once again and this time not worry about the Night King then he wasn’t saying. Yet, he was not going to push Rhaegal past his limits and potentially lead to his premature death because of anyone’s idiocy.

Jon closed his eyes as he thought about everything that needed to be done.

They needed to stake out the lower regions, legitimatising Gendry as a Baratheon would put the Stormlands into their good books so that’s one more ally. Showing Dorne proof that Elia was okay with her annulment to her marriage with Rhaegar for his love for Lyanna Stark would probably push them to align with them once again. The Reach could be achieved with Sam on their side because his sister was a Tarly as well and therefore should be the leader of the Reach.

Anyway, that could come in the future days.

First things first, the North, Vale and Riverlands needed his utmost attention.

Everything else can wait for now until they are ready to tackle those issues.


	2. Conversations of the Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may come out quickly - we'll see about it though - focused on Dany and Jon next time
> 
> Yeah the reveal to some lords seemed a bit abrupt but i was like "hey it may be important but it isn't the most pressing issue, you can discuss who has or hasn't got Targayren blood after Cersei is dealt with" plus I doubt Jon would linger on that part of his heritage just yet - and a hint towards why Jaime and Arya may leave (also Gendry my boy - he's a blacksmith he knows what he's doing XD)
> 
> I may go back and alter the conversations in the chapter but we'll see how I feel about it when reading it back over.

Rhaegal roared as he took flight despite Jon’s initial complaints about him injuring himself further, yet he didn’t bother arguing any further with the Dragon. Thankfully his wing had healed almost completely. The rips were almost invisible to the naked eye and you could only tell they were there if you knew his wing was ripped.

Jon smiled and felt Ghost shift beside him before he turned to whine lowly. Rhaegal did a sweeping motion over their heads with a loud clap of his wings beating. Jon desired to ride him again but Rhaegal wouldn’t leave him so he could wait until the Dragon was properly back up to health.

“Your Grace.”

Jon turned to see Sansa stroll up, her black fur cloak was left unwrapped around her a display of comfort and security which she only ever did around him, Arya and Bran. He quirked his lips up as she reached him. Her gaze turning from Ghost, who padded away from the group to go and hunt something nearby for himself or for him to bring to share with Rhaegal, and up towards Rhaegal.

“The Dragon, what was his name?” She asked and Jon wondered why she hadn’t asked Daenerys then remembered her hostility towards the Dragon Queen.

“Rhaegal.” Jon said.

“Named after your father.” Sansa hummed and then turned to face him fully and he copied her actions. “So, he’s your dragon then.”

It sounded so final and set coming from her. At least she was just jumping straight into the point, which he admired from her greatly and Jon wondered where he’d be without her by his side.

“Yeah.” He nodded and smiled as he stared at the green and bronze dragon that landed on the cliff above them. His head had lowered and eyed them closely and Jon noticed that Rhaegal was watching Sansa closely and he suddenly recalled that neither of his sisters have actually been introduced to the them.

He nudged her and Sansa faltered, giving him a confused look and Jon nodded towards the mighty and beautiful beast above them. She followed his gaze and then stiffened beside him.

“No.”

“Come on.” Jon laughed and watched Rhaegal slip down the cliff to stand in front of them. “I won’t let him hurt you. I promise.”

Sansa’s blue eyes pierced his and then snapped towards Rhaegal who stopped in front of Jon with a low trill. Jon raised his hand to stroke down Rhaegal’s muzzle who whined and nudged his palm again to silently beg for more attention. Sansa pursed her lips and shifted slightly.

“They…He reminds me of our Direwolves.” Sansa said.

“Dragons are incredibly intelligent.” Jon agreed. He took her hand and held it out and felt her stiffen under his grasp. “Relax. He is not going to hurt you because he knows you are my family.”

Sansa was obviously hesitant and unsure of following Jon’s instructions but she sucked in a deep breath and relaxed. Wolves were not fearful creatures after all and she was as Stark as he was, and Rhaegal would be able to sense her apprehension no matter how small it might be.

“I’m not a Targaryen though.” She said. “He won’t like me.”

“He will.”

Jon hoped he was right but if Rhaegal was similar in personality to his namesake then he would definitely not be bothered by Sansa approaching him. He has a rider now and therefore should be calmer than what he used to be.

He didn’t move away and soon felt a huff of Rhaegal’s warm breath against their hands. Jon was thankful that neither of them were wearing gloves and let his hand keep right behind hers to keep her calm. Rhaegal hummed and growled softly but Jon recognised the sound was acceptance. His fingers curled around his sister’s and murmured lowly to her.

“Let him come to you. I won’t go anywhere.”

Sansa said nothing, her face was expressionless but Jon could still see the nervousness dancing in her eyes. The dragon sniffed her hand before leaning forward and letting Sansa’s hand to rest at the front of his muzzle above his mouth. Rhaegal’s orange bronze eyes glinted in the dying sunlight before he let his eyes close in acceptance and trust.

Jon heard Sansa’s breath catch in her throat and smiled when he moved his hand away to stroke Rhaegal’s face. The trilling keen that the dragon let out was relaxing and eased Jon’s worry and glanced at Sansa who was just staring at the beast before smiling so softly as she moved her hand to Rhaegal’s side of his face after calming down and realising that Rhaegal wasn’t going to hurt her.

“See?” Jon chuckled. “He knows you are my family.”

Sansa was silent before shaking her head and chuckling. “Arya is going to be so jealous.”

“I should introduce them.” Jon laughed and Sansa also joined him in their laughter. Rhaegal chuffed, amusement oozing into Jon’s mind through their bond and Jon smiled at Rhaegal who opened his eye to stare at him intently.

“You should.”

“I’ll do it tomorrow, maybe. I won’t tell her so she doesn’t get her hopes up.”

Sansa just smirked and shook her head.

 

 

Jon sighed and rested his arms on the table as he stared over the map, with Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Davos, Sam and Jaime standing around it. Their gazes were focused on the map of the Seven Kingdoms and there were marks scattered across the map but they were standing in silence for the most part. Brienne stood by the door, watching everyone closely and critically.

The door opened, startling everyone but Jon, Arya and Sansa, revealing Robin Arryn and his entourage, along with Edmure Tully. They stared at each other before they bowed the Jon, eyeing the group around them with some initial hostility.

“Your Grace.” They greeted and Jon returned the sentiments, relaxing and motioning to the side of the room where there was space for them to stand and join their discussions.

“Kingslayer.” Edmure hissed at Jaime who didn’t even blink.

“Lord Tully.” Jon said. “Ser Jaime Lannister has joined our ranks. I am not asking you to forgive and forget but I’m hoping that you can agree to keep your hostility to a minimum while you work together.”

“He killed King Aerys.”

“And what he’s done does not mark a person.” Jon said simply, leaning back. “Everyone here has done things we would be blamed for if others knew about it and that doesn’t mean it defines who we are.”

Edmure closed his mouth and nodded. It was a pointless argument because Jon was in charge here and he was right. Jon knew of the things his sisters have done and didn’t think that made them any less of the people he knows them are. Sansa smiled at him and he should ask her again to be his Hand. She’d have the excuse to boss him around more so than she already does.

Arya raised her brows from where she stood beside Gendry. He knew that look. Jon turned away from her and back to the map not wanting to give any of his thoughts away. Arya looked back to Sansa who shrugged and Jon saw the gesture from the corner of his eyes.

“Look. We have the issue of Cersei to deal with.” Jon said placing a marker on King’s Landing. “We cannot go to Dragonstone yet, for fear that she has laid a trap for the dragons.”

“Most likely has.” Jaime said, speaking up as he was the one who knew the most about Cersei’s plan. “They have a Scorpion and the last bolt had managed to injure…” he looked at Jon. “The black dragon.”

“Drogon.” Jon said. “He would be harder to take down than Rhaegal, his smaller brother.”

“Isn’t he injured?” Arya asked and Jon nodded.

“Yes, which means we can’t do anything with him until he has healed. Thankfully dragons heal quickly and therefore he isn’t hindered by these wounds anymore but it would still be much too risky.” Jon explained and placed another marker on Dragonstone. “The Westerlands are unavailable to use because of Cersei’s control.”

Gendry looked around and then hummed lowly, hand coming up to his face. “Your Grace,” Jon turned to face him, along with everyone else, “We have a lot of Dragon Glass left over. I can see if I can make something for the dragons out of it.” He said. “It would be armour, yet light enough for their flight to not be hindered and strong enough to deflect any bolts towards their chest and shoulders.”

He suddenly looked at Jon and frowned. “But didn’t her third dragon get taken down by a spear to the neck?”

“Yes.” Jon nodded. “Except there is a difference. Dragons can only be actually killed by a spear to the eye and dragons with riders are harder to take down as well. Viserion was breathing fire when he was struck down, which had been the main cause of his death.”

It was still depressing to think about but he pushed past it in order to focus on the task at hand. Viserion was long dead and he didn’t want to depress Rhaegal any further. The dragon could be very emotional when reminded of his brother who he spent the most time with.

“So, we have three kingdoms.” Jon said.

“The Stormlands if I am legitimatised. So four.” Gendry added. “They’ll follow a Baratheon who is sided with a Stark.”

“I’m not a Stark.” Jon said and then shook his head but Sam added in.

“I can send a raven to my sister. You can make her Lady of the Reach. They’ll be brilliant allies because of how fertile the land is.”

Davos also nodded. “We have half the Greyjoys on our side with Yara and her fleet. Euron is the bigger issue with his fleet and he could potentially have a Scorpion himself, right? Which means the dragons above the water is a risky move.”

“Dorne will ally with us.” Sam added. “Especially with my findings that Elia Martell had spoken with Rhaegar about annulling their marriage so he could marry Lyanna.”

Suddenly the room was filled with silence and Jon could see everyone who didn’t know look at Sam and then Jon. Confusion bubbled up and it was Robin who spoke up.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” The kid sounded so child-like now and Jon nodded.

He stood up. “This doesn’t leave the room until I speak to the Northern Lords later tonight. I am still Jon Snow but, I think you can guess who my parents actually are.”

“A product of rape.” Edmure hissed.

“They married.” Jon stated bluntly. “They loved each other and Elia Martell allowed the marriage to be annulled to let them be together.”

Jaime shifted. “A Targaryen.”

“Jaehaerys Targaryen.” Jon nodded. “But Jon is my name for all my life and nothing will change that fact. I was named King in the North because I have Stark blood and I still do, do I not?” He was expecting a confrontation but they didn’t say anything nor did they give any indication towards it. “I have the same blood as Sansa, Arya and Bran.”

They nodded and Jon looked down at the map once more. “We have to wait another week for now. Keep a watch near the south. Send ravens out to the Stormlands, the Reach and Dorne. Send the information of Samwell Tarly’s status of being alive and his allegiance to House Stark. For Stormlands inform them we have a son of Robert Baratheon who has pledged with us and will be made a Baratheon by the end of the week, and for Dorne inform them of my heritage.”

He looked up and saw them all nod in understanding and step away to let Sam leave the room to gather to information that he had on those facts. There was soft murmuring before everyone dispersed and once he was alone with his sisters, Gendry and Jaime he almost collapsed back into his chair.

“Do you want us to help you speak with the Northern Lords?” Sansa asked and Jon shook his head.

“No need. I need to do it myself. It’s been two weeks and they should hear it from me.” He looked up. “I am proud of who I am and how I was raised. They know who they are loyal to, regardless. I am a Northerner like they are and we are loyal to our own.”

He hoped that this wouldn’t bite him in the ass later.

 

Thankfully that conversation went by a lot easier and soon Jon was walking around the top of Winterfell with Ghost pressed against his side. The wolf was a comfort and he heard Rhaegal’s roar as he swooped over Winterfell.

He was a constant presence now and with his calmness towards people, the people ended up not really batting an eye whenever he flew by. As far as everyone knew that Jon was bonded with the dragon and therefore why would Rhaegal do anything to them?

The Northern Lords were initially hostile to having a Targaryen ruler until they realised that they elected Jon themselves. So they couldn’t be annoyed about having one if they were the reason they had one. They calmed down when Ghost growled them into submission.

They were loyal to the North as long as someone of Stark blood ruled it. Jon had Stark blood so it didn’t take much convincing on Jon’s part to sway them, Sansa would’ve helped but she didn’t want to rule the Kingdom alone just yet. Their pettiness was too much even for her on the good days and Jon was a lot more patient and forceful with his instructions.

“Your Grace.” Jon turned to see Jaime walk up to him, giving Ghost a look – remembering Grey Wind most definitely.

“Ser Jaime.” Jon greeted.

“If I may ask, where was Queen Daenerys Targaryen?” Jaime looked around. “I haven’t seen her dragon either today.”

“They just went out on a flight. She won’t go anywhere too much. I have a few of my people keeping an eye out for any large black dragons flying around.” Jon explained. “I spoke to her about our resting time period, though she wasn’t happy but she should know that rushing into a fight is a recipe for a disaster.”

Jaime nodded and looked at Rhaegal who screeched and landed on one of the high towers above them. Jon sighed and yelled up at him.

“Rhaegal! Careful! You are going to hurt someone doing that!” Plus, fixing that would be an absolute pain.

The dragon shook his head and took flight again into the dark sky. Ghost shook his body and padded away back into the castle walls. Jon turned to Jaime and nodded.

“Walk with me, Ser.”

“May I ask why, Your Grace?”

“I want to know if you and Arya are going to head south to Kings Landing.”

“Why would your sister come with me?” Jaime asked, not trying to hide his desire to head back to deal with Cersei, acting as though he is going to join her again.

“She is a trained assassin. While you are getting your sister to ease and relax, she will deal with the rest of it.”

Jaime nodded and stopped by one of the doors. “Your Grace. I must retire. I have been awake for too long dealing with the training of the soldiers.”

“Very well. Get some rest.” Jon waved Jaime off who walked away from him to return to the room he was resting in.

Jon looked around and wondered if he should go and find Daenerys himself. He wasn’t tired after all and Rhaegal was able to fly for extended periods of time now. Might as well see what issues she has with Jon taking control on the entire situation.

That and Rhaegal kept bugging him to fly around again.

Two birds with one stone.


	3. Dragons Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also notes about the dragons;
> 
> Winterfell is built on hot spring and volcanic vents (they are in the North) so the dragons stay in those locations. They need the warmth to grow food anyway.
> 
> The dragons actually wouldn't be cold-blooded. They would've died if they went north beyond the wall long before they reached Jon and co because the temperature would've killed them if that was the case. They eat a lot more than cold-blooded animals. Dragons prefer volcanic areas because the ground is fertile and therefore more food to be found so of course the dragons would rather those areas in order to eat. Plus they are also fire magic beasts and therefore wouldn't be too bothered by the cold. Dragons heal faster with food and rest - Ghost was catching food for Rhaegal and he remained in a warm location where he was safe from the elements.
> 
> So just some facts as to why the dragons don't really mind the North as much as the TV series tends to show - they need too much energy and food for a cold-blooded metabolism (now six limbed dragons would probably be mor elikely to be cold-blooded but four limbed dragons aren't. It's science and biology, plus they are magical beasts). They have scales to protect them from the heat of volcanoes and to make them look like the apex predators that they are.

The wind howled as Rhaegal swooped lowly over Jon’s head and he was impressed by the fact that he didn’t even flinch. Unlike the very first time a dragon did that. It was very undignified for a King to collapse as a dragon flies overhead.

He’d always deny it to Sansa and Arya but Bran had reminded him that he could see that and it was how they even knew about the entire incident.

They weren’t going to ever let him live it down.

The ground rumbled as Rhaegal landed in front of him, unlike Drogon who would roar every time he landed, Rhaegal only trilled. Jon was thankful that he got the quieter of the two but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t intimidating.

He stroked the dragon’s face and sighed as he rested his head against his muzzle, eyes drifting shut again. He felt thankful that Rhaegal wasn’t one to abruptly move as it would constantly throw Jon off every time Drogon did that.

“We’re going to find your mother.” Jon said. “But we aren’t going on a long flight. I want to check up on her.”

Rhaegal shook his body before lowering himself to the ground, moving his head slightly to give Jon the room he needed to climb onto his back. After riding him a few times before, climbing onto Rhaegal’s back was significantly easier than the very first time.

Except, Rhaegal was no much more patient considering his body was still not fully recovered. Shaking his entire body, Jon grabbed the two horns at the base of his neck which were the only things he could hold onto to keep himself from falling off in the middle of a flight. Rhaegal roared before stretching out his wings and then going into a running start up before beating his wings down to push them into the air.

He could feel the slightly awkward way Rhaegal was flying and adjusted himself accordingly to not irritate the dragon’s wounds any more.

Rhaegal roared loudly as he tried calling out for Drogon but Jon had a feeling that the other dragon wasn’t going to respond. Whether because he didn’t want to or because Daenerys doesn’t want him to. Somehow Jon had a feeling he knew exactly where she was and heard Rhaegal purr beneath his hands.

Using their link, Jon directed Rhaegal back towards the waterfall that he and Daenerys had flown to. It seemed so long ago now when it reality it had only been three weeks at most. It had almost been a month but still not enough time.

Rhaegal dove down into the ravine, wings stretched out, only slightly shorter than the entire width, stirring up the settled snow on the rocks. Wind whistled loudly in Jon’s ears but it didn’t bother him nearly as much as it used to. His clenched his eyes shut at the stinging sensation, his fingers tightening around the horns and felt Rhaegal keen in happiness at flying once again.

Jon felt Rhaegal’s happiness and almost let out his own sound of happiness when Rhaegal pushed himself upwards and above the ravine. Jon found that he could ignore the awkward flying for now because flying was something that he probably would never get over nor get used to.

Horses were truly ruined for him now.

That was when they heard a familiar roar and Jon told Rhaegal to follow the sound. He didn’t need much convincing though since he turned to reach his brother.

Jon just hoped that Daenerys was willing to actually listen and talk with him.

She had been very quiet and isolated with just her and Tyrion. He could understand why though, she was mourning her army and her close friend, Jorah. Jon also mourned his own army and allies but knew that the mourning period could wait a little longer because they had something more pressing now.

Rhaegal’s wings flapped, jostling Jon slightly as he landed beside Drogon who didn’t even look at them. Daenerys didn’t seem to even care that Jon had even arrived.

He slipped off Rhaegal who keened and then turned to Drogon with a confused noise. Jon rubbed Rhaegal’s neck reassuringly and walked towards Daenerys, her gaze focused fully on the waterfall that was still as beautiful as the first time they saw it.

“Dany.”

“Jon.”

He stopped beside her and turned to her. “What is wrong?”

“What do you think?” Her voice was harsh and Jon recoiled back at the tone. While he knew she was still pondering everything she found out here in Winterfell but he thought maybe she would find some peace in the entire situation.

Though looking back on it, that was probably wishful thinking from him.

“Look,” He said, “I know it is a shock that you aren’t the only Targaryen now but I spent my entire life believing that my mother was just some common woman in Westeros. The person who was called my father my entire life, I realised is my uncle and who I thought was my aunt is my mother.”

Daenerys turned to him, her purple eyes glinting almost dangerously. “And you are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne.”

“Technically that’s Gendry.” Jon muttered.

“What?!” Her voice lowered into a hiss and even Drogon let out his own growl in response.

Rhaegal snarled in response when Jon stiffened. He understood the threat that Gendry stood to Daenerys, even to him actually, but Gendry was his friend and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to his friend. Gendry was loyal to House Stark and Jon more than he actually is to Daenerys and she knows this.

“He’s an illegitimate Baratheon.” Jon said and then stiffened when he saw her eyes darken. “Don’t even think about anything.” Jon could even sense Ghost slip towards the room where Gendry was currently sleeping. As if trying to protect him. “You are in luck, Your Grace,” Jon noted that his voice had hardened. “Neither of us want the throne.”

She breathed heavily and Drogon continued to growl lowly at Rhaegal who now didn’t seem all to bothered about him. As if Drogon was all show and no act. Perhaps he was.

Or Rhaegal wasn’t scared of him since Jon was standing his ground against Daenerys.

“The Kingdom would rather you be on the Throne.” Daenerys said, her face becoming vacant once again and Jon didn’t really know how much he actually liked it. “But, Drogon, Rhaegal and my army are going back to Dragonstone. We have delayed our time for too long.”

“Your army needed to rest.” Jon said simply. “And your dragons are now better healed. Rhaegal’s wounds on his chest are almost fully healed as well.”

Daenerys turned away from him. “You cannot kill a flying dragon. The Dornish people got lucky with Meraxes.”

“The Night King managed to kill Viserion.” Jon said simply. “If the Iron Fleet is out there with Scorpions then maybe they’d have been able to-“

“Able to what? Kill Rhaegal? Kill Drogon?”

“Maybe. It’s a possibility. While they got lucky, Meraxes was larger than Drogon and older and also didn’t have any wounds.” Jon had done a lot of research of the dragons in history to get a better understanding of dragons in general, so he could do his best to help Rhaegal.

Daenerys let out a breath of air and turned to look at the two dragons. Both had calmed down and were watching them but Rhaegal seemed to have moved to put a bit more of a distance between him and Drogon. She didn’t look at Jon but honestly, he wasn’t annoyed about it all but she still seemed very tense and aggravated.

“I’m going south to deal with Cersei. I don’t care if you don’t want to join me.”

Jon had a feeling that she was actually lying but decided to not call her out on it. It was probably a poor life choice if he did so.

He knows a lot about making poor life choices with women. He has lost count of every single time but he was certain Sansa keeps a list and remembers it all. Jon watched Daenerys pause as she stood beside Drogon and lightly stroked him.

“They don’t like the cold.”

“They were mourning.” Jon replied. “Their brother died north of the wall and it was only a few days before they showed up here.” He knew well about animals mourning their family members. Ghost mourned his lost siblings and seemed to despise the north as well. “Ghost reacted the same when his littermates died and he wasn’t near any of them.”

Except Summer.

“Don’t act like you know my dragons better than I do.” Daenerys’ voice was clipped in agitation. “They are my sons.” Her eyes narrowed at him.

“And Ghost is my son.”

She paused and let her gaze trail over his face to see if there was any lie in his words. While he tended to lie a bit, he wasn’t lying about his relationship with his Direwolf. Ghost was his son and was a part of who he was.

It just was that Rhaegal was also part of his identity as well.

“I am going south. You can join me if you really want to.” Daenerys said and climbed onto Drogon’s back. “Dragons don’t do well in the cold so I will be taking them with me back to Dragonstone. Where dragons rightfully belong.”

Jon wanted to argue but he got the meaning in her words.

Jon wasn’t comfortable in Dragonstone even being a Targaryen and was excited to leave and head north and return home to Winterfell. He was much more comfortable in the north and even being in King’s Landing was a stretch for him to properly like. Daenerys liked both places well enough.

He recalled her talking about the Dragon Pit and wondered how large Rhaegal and Drogon would be next to the dragons in the Dance. Would they be small or would they be quite large in comparison?

She stared down at him. “Tyrion and Grey Worm have already gotten the army and directed them to the port for a trip away tomorrow. You can stay up here all you want in your peace despite your loyalty to me.”

Jon bit his tongue and watched as Drogon took flight in the direction of Winterfell to let Daenerys off his back and then fly to a suitable warm area for him to rest at again. He looked at Rhaegal who shook his neck and then lowered his body for Jon once again.

“I have to speak to her properly before she leaves.” Jon was glad she headed back to Winterfell. At least there he was in more control – the guards were his and therefore loyal to him and House Stark before anyone else.

A warm and understanding feeling came from Rhaegal and Jon chuckled as if Rhaegal was complaining that Daenerys and Drogon were similar in that regard. He shook his head and settled on the dragon’s back. Rhaegal roared loudly before taking flight.

“I know she is worried about the Throne.” Jon started to explain to Rhaegal, needing to get his thoughts out into the open. “But she is overreacting just a bit too much. Even before the Night King was defeated.”

It was the main annoyance that Jon held when he was at Dragonstone. Daenerys was so fixated on Cersei and the Throne that she refused to believe his claims of the Night King. A part of him wished he had his own dragons in which he could actually show that he wasn’t going to just bend the knee for her.

She returned him back to his title as King after realising that the Northerners wouldn’t listen to her.

Albeit reluctantly.

“I don’t know what to do with the entire thing.” Jon admitted quietly as the wind howled. While no one could normally hear him, he felt that Rhaegal could understand him. “Hopefully she realises that her thoughts are over sights.”

Jon’s hands clutched tighter on the horns and heard Rhaegal let out a disgruntled noise in his throat.

Did Daenerys realise she sounded like her father? His grandfather?

Or did she not care any more now that the Night King was dealt with?

Rhaegal roared and then dove towards the castle and swooped low over the towers, causing people to look up and stared at them with wide eyes. Rhaegal’s roar echoed and Drogon didn’t respond or call back. Not like Jon was expecting it.

 

~~~~~

 

Jon found himself in front of the door of the room Daenerys was in. He hoped she wasn’t asleep and would be willing to listen to him and hopefully they’ll actually talk things out without lashing out in anger.

His hand knocked on the wood. “Dany, it’s me. Can we talk?”

“We’ve already spoken.” Daenerys’ responded.

“Properly this time.”

“Fine.”

Jon pushed the door open to see Daenerys was standing by the window, looking out across Winterfell’s grounds and smaller towns. He shut the door behind him to give them a sense of privacy. If Daenerys wanted him to leave then he would.

“What do you know about dragons?” Daenerys asked.

Jon blinked in shock. “I know some general things but not too much. We didn’t even know much about Direwolves until we got our own.” He recalled the memories of having to learn to understand and train Direwolves without mistaking them for normal dogs.

Daenerys laughed; it didn’t sound very bitter which he was thankful for. “Only Targaryens can ride and bond with dragons. I didn’t know that was a thing when I allowed you to ride Rhaegal, and I only found out today when Tyrion told me.”

Jon wanted to say something but decided not to. He had a feeling that there is more to what Daenerys was going to tell him.

“He also informed me that dragons bond with one rider, and that bond can only be broken when one of them dies.” Her voice turned soft. “It’s why Rhaegal refuses to listen to me. I want him to come with me to Dragonstone but I know he won’t leave you.”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on keeping him, but…I know that is impossible now.” Jon admitted. “Bran told me about that fact of dragons, also the fact that many dragons lose their lives if they don’t have riders or don’t have their riders with them.”

Daenerys gripped the window sill and the next thing she said sounded so broken. “They are my children. I lost one to death and now I’m losing my second one to you.”

Jon reeled back, knowing the subtleties to her words. “I didn’t mean to take him from you.”

Daenerys turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes at him. “Get out.”

“Dany…”

“Get out!” She yelled.

Jon stepped back and sighed before meeting her gaze evenly. “Fine. But you can’t take out Cersei on your own. She will use the common people against you to see if you are just as bad as your father even though you claim you aren’t.”

“What do you mean?’ She hissed, eyes burning with fire.

“You’ve burned people who don’t want to listen to you before.” Jon said simply as he turned around to leave the room. “I’m just telling you to be cautious as to what you do or you are going to lose more than just one of your dragons and half of your army to the Night King. Cersei will do a lot more damage as she has a fully-fledged and prepped army.”

“I had to prove myself.” Daenerys argued and Jon spun around to glare at her. Anger rising up inside him.

“You destroyed some of the Reach’s supplies which we could’ve used up here in the North. Any and all survivors would be spreading your name in fear from your dragons instead of willingly following you.” Jon hissed. “Look, you can do as you please when you leave but know that. Following someone out of fear is different to following someone out of respect.”

Daenerys fell silent at his words and Jon shook his head, turning away from her again.

“I won’t stop you. But we will help you take out Cersei because the Seven Kingdoms deserve someone better on the Iron Throne.”

Jon left the room and refused to mention how it should be decided by the people of the Kingdoms, if they decided to keep the Iron Thone anyway. Drogon and Rhaegal could very much destroy it and leave each Kingdom with their own rulers.

He entered his own room and rested his head against the door.

This was difficult but he had a feeling Sansa and Arya would be thankful that he is standing his ground. He wasn’t going to risk endangering any more of his people if there is an easier way to deal with Cersei and her army.

Ghost pressed against his side, the Direwolf sensing his distress and hoping to ease it with his presence. Jon scratched behind his ear and hugged the wolf tightly.

“I wish this was easier.” Jon whispered. “I hope I’m just making the right choice for the good of the North, the Vale and Riverlands.”


	4. Wolf's Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get a new chapter out - there is a slight reference to another story that I wanted to work on before but maybe I may add that on to the story as well
> 
> Also, I really liked the ending of the show - it just butchered character development and was too rushed when it should've taken another episode at least.

Jon was woken up from his sleep to a knocking on his room’s door. Typically he might’ve been woken up by Ghost’s growls but the Direwolf was staying with Gendry for the night, just ensuring that no harm comes to him. By Cersei’s forces if any managed to slip through or by Daenerys’ forces if she actually tried something.

He doubted it.

If she did she’d lose the support of three regions and the Stormlands who probably wouldn’t appreciate the last Baratheon getting killed by a Targaryen. Much like how Robert Baratheon wanted all Targaryens to be killed.

It wouldn’t fly in the kingdoms at least.

The knocking became more persistent and Jon drew himself up from his bed. The warmth was tempting him back but he pushed himself away and towards the door. He had it in mind to send them away but why in the world would someone come to his door if it was not urgent.

Or his sisters.

Nightmares were prolific in times like these.

“Who’s there?” He asked groggily as he rubbed at his eyes.

Jon really hoped that it wasn’t an urgent matter but he owed Sansa a lot, so if it was matters of the kingdom he’d look them over. Sansa would have his head if he didn’t after all, but that wasn’t the main reason why he was doing this. He did love the North and its growth was dependent on the rulers.

“It’s me.” Daenerys’s voice came through the door and that caused Jon to almost reel back in shock.

Dany? What was she doing here? Did she decide to leave earlier than what she said?

The door opened and there stood Daenerys who looked uncomfortable as she looked at him. Her hair was down, no braids to be seen, and her purple eyes stood out against her skin. They looked dark despite the brightness and sunken as if she hadn’t been able to sleep properly.

“Daenerys? What is it?” Jon asked.

“Can…” She took a deep breath. “Can I come in and talk with you?”

“Sure.” Jon stepped aside and let Daenerys enter his room, her white clock was wrapped tightly around her shoulders, kept together by a three headed dragon pin.

Something tugged at his heart as he recalled the death of Viserion. In the moment something had angered him deeply and now thinking back on it he knew what would happen to Viserion. That he would be risen again to be used by the Night King. Maybe his dragon blood was crying out in outrage at the unjust death of a dragon.

If he reacted that way to Viserion’s death, Jon worried about how he’d react to Rhaegal’s death.

He’d probably go Mad King and burn everyone who played a role in his death.

Daenerys sighed and Jon was pulled back into reality as he saw her turn around to face him. “Look, I’m sorry. I overreacted to the Iron Throne and the fact that even Rhaegal snarled at me and Drogon to protect you.”

Jon said nothing, waiting for her to get everything out before he spoke.

“I spoke to Tyrion about it and he recalled how dragons bond with one person at a time and that was usually their rider. Rhaegal could still listen to me if I got him away from you but since he doesn’t seem to want to go anywhere, that isn’t likely.”

“Rhaegal is sweet.” Jon murmured, recalling how the dragon was more worried about the wounds Jon had received during the fight than his own. He felt guilty that shortly after this he had no time to properly visit the dragon until a few days ago.

“He was always the most hesitant to fight.”

Jon hummed and glanced out the window in the direction he knew Rhaegal was. The dragon was curled up and sleeping as the air turned cold but it was unaffected by it all as its body was warm. His lips curled upwards at the sight he could see even if he couldn’t. “Maybe that’s why he likes me so much.”

That was not the right thing to say since Daenerys stiffened and shot him a warning look.

“Dany.” He turned to face her properly. “I don’t want you to rush off to King’s Landing-“

“I’m going to Dragonstone.” Daenerys cut in. “Where the dragons can heal and rest properly.”

Jon lifted his head. “Are you going to scout for the Iron Fleet? Euron is going to have Scorpions on his ships.” He hoped she’d listen to his words and take it easy.

“It’s difficult to take down a dragon in flight.” Daenerys pointed out. She was right but honestly Jon wasn’t too sure of that fact. “The Night King was lucky that one time with Viserion.” Her voice cracked at the name of her now lost forever dragon.

“It can happen.” Jon said but then suddenly his mind clicked on a certain fact. “Hang on a second, I have an idea involving that.” She glanced over at him. “They know about the Army of the Dead but they don’t know Rhaegal survived even though they know Viserion is gone, right?”

“I was hoping that they wouldn’t come to that conclusion.” Daenerys admitted.

“Well, we can use that to our advantage.” Jon carried on.

“How?”

Jon grinned broadly, recalling the times when he’d mess with Sansa alongside Robb and Arya. How they’d tease and prank her when they were bored or when they’d feel like Sansa wasn’t spending a lot of time with them. How they’d sneak Bran and Rickon out of the walls of Winterfell with their Direwolves and go searching for wild animals.

It had been years since he last did something that sparked these strong and powerful emotions in him.

He pushed through that to talk with Daenerys though.

“Let them think only Drogon is alive. Let them lower their defences and then we bring out Rhaegal when all the Scorpions are taken out.”

Daenerys looked up to meet his gaze and as if he was suddenly one of the Wights. While he had come back from the dead, Jon knew that it was of a different type. Hopefully Daenerys would agree that this plan would be helpful.

She looked away and out the window.

Jon hoped that he hadn’t pushed her into a corner, but it was the only thing he could think of. It would also give Rhaegal the time to recover and rest up before the final battle down south in Kings Landing. By that time, they wouldn’t actually be in another war since he had other things to do with the Kingdoms.

“I don’t really know.” Daenerys finally said, still not looking at him.

Jon sighed. He expected as much. Of course she’d be so focused on her own work instead of looking at the bigger picture. There was a feeling Sansa and Arya got that Daenerys was only doing the war against the Night King because she saw him with her own eyes.

If she hadn’t that wasn’t something Jon wanted to dwell on too much.

“But,” Jon held his breath, “If you really think that would help. Then I’ll agree to do that.”

Jon also decided not to say that the North would appreciate only having to cater for one dragon instead of two fully grown ones. Maybe she already got that hint. Daenerys would be smart enough to acknowledge that.

“I know dragons don’t like the North but it would be safer for Rhaegal.” Jon said as Daenerys turned to face him.

“I get it.”

Daenerys took a deep breath.

Jon hoped that he hadn’t ruined everything but she let out a smile towards him. While the air around them was awkward since realising their familial relation, it seemed to ease out and Jon was thankful for that. At least they seemed to be parting on better terms.

“Then will I meet you at Dragonstone or near the Stormlands?” Jon asked, wanting to know where he should expect to meet Daenerys so he could at least prepare the army. “I don’t want to push the army too much; Northerners don’t do well south. Most of the time we go south it’s certain we die.”

His mother went south. Died. His uncle went south. Died. His brother went south. Died. Well, Rickon didn’t but that didn’t really matter. The army of the North went south. Died.

It really was a curse that was placed upon them. Northerners hate the south because of this curse.

Daenerys’ eyes hardened. “Are you going to pull your army out? After everything I’ve done?”

“No.” Jon shook his head. “I just want to tell you that the North doesn’t fight the South unless there is a really good and beneficial reason to do so. They don’t want to because we need supplies from the Reach for Winter.”

The Dragon Queen sighed and nodded, understanding Jon’s worries and concerns. They shouldn’t fight if they can avoid it. If they couldn’t then they’d tackle that one step at a time.

“Well, what else would you suggest?” At least she was now heeding his advice instead of rushing into something that could be potentially dangerous.

“Arya is a trained assassin.” At Daenerys’ stiffened posture, Jon briefly wondered if he should’ve really said that but it is the truth. “She can get into King’s Landing and we need a sign to see if Cersei has gotten the knowledge of an assassin. If that would be the case we may need the dragons to scare her into an isolated location.”

She nodded. Taking that as an appropriate answer. For now at least.

It would be enough to quell any ill feelings and Jon could focus on his army and men if Daenerys and hers went to Dragonstone like their original plan was in the beginning.

“Very well. I will see you later then, Jon Snow.” Daenerys said simply as she turned to walk out the room before pausing and then looking back at him. Jon had to keep his eagerness squashed to a bare minimum. “Will…Our…” She paused as though she didn’t know how to explain herself which Jon could absolutely understand.

That is, Jon has been mocked for not understanding women and he’d be one to agree with that fact. He didn’t really understand women. He had his sisters ( _cousins_ ) sure but they weren’t lovers and he was really, _really_ glad for that fact. Those were two entirely different things.

He and Daenerys were still related, perhaps even more so than him and Sansa and Arya.

Sure for Starks it had been common to marry cousins, but really any large family house would do this practise to keep the power within the family. Targaryens were completely different though. Incestuous relationships were the norm and to be expected.

If she was never betrothed to Khal Drogo, he was certain she’d marry her brother. However, the thought still made Jon feel a little uneasy but still, he didn’t hate her or not love her.

It was just awkward for him at the moment and too much was going at the moment.

“I think we’ll be fine.” Jon said, hoping that his words were true even though both of them had different opinions on the state of Westeros and the Iron Throne.

Jon wanted the damn thing burned down and melted.

Judging by the growls that Rhaegal would let out when Jon would tell the dragon about every single ruler that has ever sat on it. How most went crazy or ruined their lives as they believed the Iron Throne was the source of their power. He had been bitter that a dragon had made it and Jon even admitted that he hated dragons once he learned that.

He grew out of it but Rhaegal didn’t seem to mind Jon’s previous strong opinions on dragons.

Rhaegal was not at all aggressive like his brother and therefore didn’t seem to mind that the Northerners also didn’t really like dragons. He’d be around them before flying off once he noticed their displeasure.

Jon had heard the soft comments that most of the Northerners liked Rhaegal more because he never got territorial because he knew this was Ghost’s territory.

Drogon never really learnt that though.

Ghost seemed satisfied upon realising that Drogon would be leaving soon.

“Truly?” Daenerys looked so hopeful and Jon nodded, smiling at her and she seemed to feel much better as she left the room without any complaints.

Jon closed the door behind her and let his forehead rest against the wood. He let out a long and heavy sigh as he recalled how much has happened in less than a month. Too much happened and it seemed to be catching up to Jon slowly but surely. Leaning away, Jon took a deep breath as he considered everything he could do before he and his men started to go south tomorrow.

Well, he’d have to be careful for Rhaegal to not reveal himself.

But that is a problem for future Jon.

 

 

Jon saw Arya staring out across the courtyard, that was now significantly empty as majority of Daenerys army that survived had already moved out during the past week. He was now only realising how much he had come to accept the bustling movements from everyone getting on with their lives.

His youngest sister didn’t turn to face him but he was positive that she knew he was there. He was never the stealthy one out of his siblings. “What are we going to do about Cersei?”

“Well, I was hoping you’d be able to do something about her yourself.” Jon joined and stood beside her. “I know you really want to get back at Cersei for what she’s done to our family.”

“Littlefinger also did many things to our family.” Arya added. “However, Ghost wasn’t taking any of his shit and kept growling at him.”

Jon chuckled. “Oh good. I was hopeful that would be the case.”

“Yeah. We know better than to ignore the growls from a Direwolf. They know our threats better than we do after all.” Arya began to frown. “Nymeria knew that. She attacked Joffrey, not only to protect me but to also protect Sansa. Then she got sent away. And Lady died in her position.”

Jon nodded, his expression turning grim and sour as well. He could sense Ghost begin to get restless and pace around the room as Gendry got ready for the day. The Baratheon kept giving the wolf a nervous look but seemed to acknowledge that Ghost wasn’t aggressive.

“Ghost knew of her death. He wouldn’t stop crying and looking up at the moon.” Jon admitted.

“I wish father had let Lady go and be with Nymeria.” Arya whispered. “I wish he had used another wolf’s coat as proof. There are so many things that could’ve been done different. And I wonder what would’ve happened if that was indeed the case.”

Jon hummed. “Yeah, but we can’t do anything along those lines. Nothing we do can change the past.”

“But what if it could?” Arya asked, turning to face Jon with a curious expression. “We know magic is back in the world.”

“Would you want to relive all those times?” Jon asked as he watched Jaime and Tyrion talk to each other and pushed the idea out of his head. It was stupid and one for only children to ponder, surely Arya knew that.

She had said that she wasn’t a kid anymore, so why was she bringing that up?

“Jon? Arry?”

The siblings turned to see Gendry walking up to them with Ghost following close behind. A silent and white shadow, his red eyes were soft as he brushed past Gendry’s side to come and nuzzle against Jon’s cheek. Jon scratched behind Ghosts’ ear and noticed Gendry and Arya having an awkward staring contest.

He cleared his throat which caught their attention. Arya looked flustered before she slipped between them and walked down the hallway. Calling over her shoulder that she was going to find Sansa and make sure that her sister doesn’t commit murder without her there.

Jon sighed. “Why is she like this?”

“Well…” Gendry started but Jon held up his hand to show that he didn’t need an answer.

“I honestly don’t need an answer. I can get a hint anyway.”

Gendry raised an eyebrow and didn’t seem to believe him. Jon was about to snap back a response to the look his friend had but he decided against it. Whatever Gendry was thinking on, Jon doubted he had an appropriate response and being irritable wouldn’t be beneficial.

“I tried asking Queen Daenerys if she still wanted that previously talked about dragon armour or a saddle but she didn’t.” Gendry noticed Jon’s curious look. “In the Dance of Dragons many battles took place between riders and dragons, so they had to have saddles in order to ensure they don’t get shaken off, right?”

“Oh.”

Gendry snickered. “You know nothing Jon Snow.”

“Oh shut up.” Jon grumbled and Ghost shook his body out, ears twitching as he listened to the two laugh with each other. Before Jon sobered up. “Dany’s already left?”

“Yeah. Not too long ago.” Gendry said. “I think Drogon and Her Grace tried convincing Rhaegal to join them but they ultimately failed. Rhaegal was seen flying nearby, nowhere near the direction they headed.”

Jon didn’t know if that made him feel better or worse. “But why is Tyrion still here?”

“He is leaving soon but apparently wanted to try and convince Ser Jaime to join him.” Gendry explained once they reached the courtyard and the brothers were in full view. “Not sure how well that is going because Ghost startled Ser Jaime and I took Ghost to find you.”

Jon hummed as Ghost nudged his back with a silent huff.

“Also, why was Ghost with me last night? He seemed very determined to not leave the room for any reason?”

“I was concerned something would happen.” Jon said. “I told Daenerys of your heritage and that Westeros may turn to you instead of her, so I wanted Ghost to be with you. Just in case something happened to you during the night.”

Gendry turned to face him; his face was shocked before morphing into one of thankfulness. “Really?”

“Yeah. But don’t expect me to do you any more favours.” Jon said as he strode towards Jaime once Tyrion walked off. “It was a one-time thing.”

“I doubt that somehow.” Gendry said as he followed Jon.

Jon rolled his eyes as he called out to Jaime, deciding that Gendry really wasn’t worth it that much. “Ser Jaime.”

Jaime snapped his head towards them, his eyes widening before he stiffened his shoulders. Eyes locking on Jon, showing that he was willing to listen to whatever Jon said to him. Gendry stood right behind Jon, not there to speak but to offer some kind of support and listen in just in case he needed to make something.

“Your Grace.” Jaime nodded. “What do I have for your pleasure?”

“I am curious as to what you and Tyrion were talking about.” Jon said.

The knight shifted before glancing in the direction Tyrion disappeared to. He was leaving Winterfell to join Daenerys on Dragon Stone before heading towards King’s Landing. “It was…Just a small disagreement.”

Jon and Gendry looked between each other and Jon kept his mouth shut. He knew what it was like to have a small disagreement with your siblings. Those could be really mild or could be disastrous if you didn’t get through your issues and just let it simmer under the surface.

“He was annoyed I am still not siding with Queen Daenerys. He thinks I am still siding with Cersei. Just because she’s my twin sister…and lover…” Jaime whispered the last part but Jon still heard it.

He glanced at them and noticed Ghost who was still standing beside Jon. Red eyes locked onto the Kingslayer and Jon reached up to scratch behind the wolf’s ear. Ghost shook his body out, huffing at Jaime before turning to walk away.

“You aren’t a fan of Direwolves.” Jon said noting Jaime’s eyes following the large beast.

“No. Your brother’s wolf was not one to not be protective.” Jaime said.

Jon didn’t know why he was surprised. He knew Grey Wind had stuck with Robb and had died at the same time as he, but he had been locked up outside of the wedding. Ghost had shown that Grey Wind had been much too aggressive towards the Frey’s and Robb kept him outside instead of with him.

“Understandable. They don’t like people who don’t like their people.” Masters was the wrong word as Direwolves couldn’t be controlled nor tamed. Even members of the Night’s Watch didn’t like Ghost because the wolf only listened to Jon.

“Are you still siding with Cersei?” Gendry asked, voice turning slightly harsh. Jon got that, Cersei also planned for Gendry’s death after Robert’s death after all.

“Absolutely not.” Jaime said and turned to look at Jon. “I am with you, King Snow…Or King Stark, or Targaryen. Depending on what you choose.”

Jon kept his mouth shut but nodded in response. Ghost didn’t seem to distrust Jaime and Jon had a feeling he could use Jaime to his advantage. He looked over at Gendry who seemed to be only slightly questioning Jaime’s words and motives.

“Well, I want you to do something for me.” Jon said remembering back to his thoughts the night prior. “If you want.”

Jaime blinked in shock but shook himself out of his stupor to nod. “What is it that you want me to do, Your Grace?”

Jon managed to keep his mouth in a firm line. “It’s about King’s Landing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Rhaegal is my biggest issue. He is Jon's dragon - I like the idea that Jon sent Ghost away because he thought he'd meet up with Rhaegal at King's Landing and didn't want to risk losing Ghost during that skirmish. Secondly, Dragons are loyal to their rider first and everyone else second. I don't care that Dany is Rhaegal's mother, Jon is his rider and therefore should only respond to him. Thirdly, why would Daenerys do that to her child. She saw what happened last time she brought her dragons unguarded somewhere without their own riders (Viserion died and in the same exact way Rhaegal did too) and he was severally injured which meant his body was weaker to the bolts than Drogon was.
> 
> No it was bullshit and Rhaegal deserved better.


End file.
